Vegas baby!
by Fancy Franzii
Summary: It's the summer after season 3. Ziva hasn't been in America for long so Tony decides to show her a little bit of America's "culture". He takes her to Las Vegas.


**The original story was written in German, so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Vegas baby!**

He has been knocking on her front door for what felt like an eternity, when she finally opened.

„Hey Ziva", he greeted her hastily, before stepping inside without waiting for an invitation. The Israeli shut the door slightly confused and turned around to face him. He grinned at her excitedly.

„Hello Tony." She raised an eyebrow, looking at him, as he started to walk up and down the flat. Suddenly he stopped and showed her his infamous DiNozzo-grin.

„You are beginning to scare me, DiNozzo." The Italian ignored her comment. „I had a brilliant idea!"

„How come I doubt that?" Again, he ignored her. „We're going to Vegas!" Ziva's eyes widened in shock. „We? To Las Vegas?" She cautiously touched Tony's forehead and then his cheek. „Are you okay?" He smiled at her, shaking his head. „I'm marvelous, Zi. Believe me, that's gonna be great. You. Me. Vegas. Over the weekend." Still Ziva shook her head. „I do not think that it is going to be 'great', Tony. Why would you even want to go to Las Vegas with me?", she asked doubtfully. „Ziva", Tony sighed theatrically. „How long have you been in the States now?"

„Quiet exactly 14 months."

„There you go! You still have to learn many things about the American culture. And as your Supervisory Agent, I'm responsible for that. And other than that, haven't you always wanted to do something really crazy?" Ziva lifted one eyebrow. „But of course, Mister Supervisory Agent. And how do you plan on going to Las Vegas?" He grinned triumphantly and held up two flight tickets. „Planning, sweetcheeks."

„How did you know that I would accompany you?" Tony just laughed. „No one can resist my charms." She snapped the flight tickets from his hands, examined them and shoved them against his chest. „Have you packed?"

„Even booked a hotel room", he answered grinning. „One room?" He winked. She rolled her eyes. „Give me half an hour, DiNozzo!"

* * *

'Room' was an understatement. Their hotel room had the size of a suite and in the king size bed in the middle was looking quite comfortable. The only bed, mind you. „ You can change Tony's voice came from the bathroom, while Ziva was enjoying the view of the skyline of Las Vegas. „Why?" A half-naked Tony appeared from the bathroom. He merely wore pants and was about to button up his white dress shirt. Very much to Zivas displeasure. „We can't miss the nightlife of Vegas." She nodded slowly and loosened herself from her rigidity. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear: „This room has a very... nice view." He smirked at her and his gaze stick on her ass, until she closed the bathroom door behind her.

„Ready?" He turned at the sound of her voice and froze. Involuntarily, he had to imagine how damn good her dress would look on the floor. „Oh yeah." She went towards him and put her arm around his waist. „Where's your gun?" He just couldn't not ask that question. „If you are good, you may be allowed to... find out", she answered, smiling seductively. Oh, this woman will be his undoing.

* * *

Never in his life he had felt such a pain in his head. He felt like someone had hit his head with a hammer. Groaning he tried to raise himself in a halfway upright position. It took a while, until his body got used to the new position and as soon as he was sure that the danger of throwing up was banned, he opened his eyes. The burning sunlight blinded him for a moment. He tried remembering what happened after he and Ziva left the first bar. All for nothing. The next thing that attracted his attention, other than his fading memories, was the fact that he was naked. Thereupon followed the realization that Ziva, too, looked pretty naked. At least above. Apparently, he has been good enough to find out where exactly she had hidden her gun. While watching her sleeping form extensively, the black words underneath her left breast caught his eyes.

« Property of Anthony DiNozzo:

Handle with care. Contents priceless. »

He had to compose himself not to trace the single letters with his fingers. But why in God's name did she get a tattoo that said she was his? He sure as hell didn't know. And he wasn't completely sure, if he wanted to. Waking up Ziva before her headache would probably kill her was the only thing he was sure of. He looked for his boxers but couldn't find them. Tony decided to put on another pair and found his boxer shorts seconds later. On Ziva. God, what happened last night? He could think of something that would explain why both were naked and apparently Ziva was drunk enough to let herself get inked, but he would have liked details. He pulled the blanket up again carefully and went to wake his partner. „Ziva?" Her answer was a groan. She turned and scooted closer to him, until her head rested on his chest and her leg was thrown over his hip. „Zee-vah", he tried again, this time with more force. „What?", she mumbled tiredly. „Come on, Ziva, we should get up", he answered quietly. „But it is so comfortable here." Tony sighed. This was going to be a long fight. „I have to take a shower, Zi." He tried to escape her grasp. „To-nee." Ziva protested wailing and strengthened her grasp on him. „We can shower together later." He looked at her, eyes wide with shock. They have – obviously – already slept together. However, Ziva wasn't just some fling, she wasn't some short-lived affair. She was his partner and his friend, and he wasn't sure, if showering together was a clever idea. „Please, Ziva", he pleaded. „Fine, but only when you come back to bed afterwards." - „What for?" - „To cuddle." There was clearly too much alcohol left in her blood. „Okay, I'll come back to... cuddle", he promised, grabbing his clothes and disappearing in the bathroom.

He was about to pull down his boxers, when he noticed the black letters. In fact, directly above his ass, on his lower back. He couldn't read what was written there, but he was afraid that it didn't really distinguish from Ziva's.

„ZIVA!" It took some time until she answered. „What, my little hairy butt?"

„Could you perchance come to the bathroom? Please?"

„Why?", she asked groaning. Tony gave a loud moan. „Please, Ziva!" While he was waiting, he fanatically tried to remember the incidents of last night. Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from behind and Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her pressing herself up against him and breathed in sharply. „Uhm Ziva? Don't you want to... put something on?" „I am wearing something", she replied in her most innocent voice.

„I meant something that covers your... breasts." She seemed to think about it for a second.

„No."

Then he just had to handle a half-naked Ziva. He was fighting an already lost battle. „Ziva, why do I have a tramp stamp?" Again, she remained silent and he could literally feel her gaze on his ass. All the sudden he felt her fingers sliding alongside the waistband of his boxers. When would she finally stop teasing him? „Well, I do not see one, Tony", she purred seductively in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his skin. „The tattoo, Ziva", he managed to say with clenched teeth. If she continued throwing herself at him, he wouldn't be able to guarantee anything. „Oh that." She traced the letters with her fingers. „Yeah 'that'. Could you explain 'that'?" The outrage about her disregard was clearly visible in his voice. „I just marked my territory", she answered and placed her arms around his shoulders. „Your 'territory'?" He gulped. She was too close. He could feel her lips. How they started to pepper his neck with feathery kisses. He had to end this. He had to find out, what happened last night and why Ziva couldn't keep her hands to herself. Did he tell her how he felt? Did she remember last night?

„Ziva?"

„Hm?", she murmured against his skin. „Do you know what happened yesterday?", he asked. She let up on him and laid her head on his shoulder. „Maybe...", she whispered cheekily. A very helpful answer. He turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders, trying hard not to let his eyes wander downwards. „Ziva. Yes or no?" She hesitated for a moment. „Only blurrily." He sighed. „Okay. I'll take a shower now. _Alone_. And afterwards we'll try to remember last night."

„Maybe we should repeat it. There's one part I remember quite... lively."

God, he really shouldn't even think about repeating last night. She was his colleague, his partner – even when his feelings went way deeper – and something told him, that he shouldn't sleep with his still slightly drunk partner. Especially if there were rules, forbidding him to have a relationship with a subordinate agent. „Ziva, I'm gonna take a shower now and then I'll try remembering and I'll clean up the hotel room." The Israeli nodded slowly. „Okay." She pressed a short kiss to his lips and left the bathroom, disappearing from his view. She knew definitely more than she revealed.

* * *

After he finished his shower, he wanted to follow his plan and tidy up the hotel room, but Ziva had convinced him to fulfill his promise from earlier. And after a while he drifted into sleep again, Ziva snuggled up against him. The next time he woke up, he was alone, and the sky was getting darker. He got up and got dressed, before he began to search for his partner. She was sitting on the couch, book in hand.

„Hey", he greeted her cautiously.

„Hi. How did you sleep?" Her voice sounded like always. Apparently even the last drop of alcohol finally left her blood. Tony nodded silently and sat down beside her.

„What are you watching?"

„I do not know. It was so quiet and because of that I turned on the TV. I have been reading." She showed him her book. After a long silent pause Tony finally began to speak. „Do you know what happened last night?" Ziva looked up. „I have known it all along." Tony frowned. „Why didn't you say something when I asked you?" Ziva just shrugged. „I wanted to tease you and I was drunk." Tony laughed silently. „Okay. Then tell me. Who had the bright idea to get inked?" Ziva hesitated. „You. After that...", she answered cautiously, pulled an item out of her pocket and handed it to him. „What's that?" It was an unnecessary question. The item was a simple, golden ring. „Your wedding band", she whispered, watching his reaction. „My... wedding band", he repeated slowly. He observed the ring intensively.

 _Ziva & Tony ~ 20th July 2006_

„We got married yesterday", he murmured. „Tony?", Ziva asked him timidly. He looked up. „This isn't an undercover op."

„I know."

„Whose idea was that?"

She smiled lightly. „Yours. We were already a little bit... drunk and you stumbled. You said that if you were already kneeling in front of me, you could just as well ask me if I wanted to marry you. And I-"

„You said yes", he finished her sentence. She nodded. He watched her cautiously. There was a shroud of fear that covered her otherwise shining eyes. „I know, that this may seems to be too much at once, but-" Tony interrupted her. „Come here." He opened his arms and Ziva accepted his offer all too willingly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his familiar scent. Tony tightened his grip on her. His wife, his wife. He was married. He has a tattoo, that marked him as her property. And he was her boss and because of that he wasn't allowed to have a relationship with her.

„We will be okay."

„What are we going to do now?"

„There's a reason I wanted to go to Vegas with you. Why we are sharing a hotel room and there's a reason, why I proposed to you while being completely drunk." Ziva broke away from his embrace. „As there is a reason, why I came with you. And there is a reason, why I accepted your proposal", she responded softly. A grin spread across Tony's face. „Not a bad idea to come here after all, huh?" A relieved smile appeared on Zivas lips. „No." Tony looked for any sign that told him, she wasn't okay with what he was about to do next. Slowly he lent forward, and their lips touched in a soft kiss. It was different from the one they shared in the bathroom. Carefully Tony placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer.

„My father will not be pleased", Ziva said doubtfully. „He can't do anything."

„He is my director. He can order me back any time", she objected. He just shook his head. „You're an American citizen." She threw him a confused look. „I am an Israeli citizen."

„You got married to an American yesterday. You could quit and start at NCIS-", he stopped abruptly. „Damn it!" He ran his fingers through his hair and Ziva noticed the golden shimmering band on his finger. An unexpected feeling of happiness flood through her body. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came, when she saw his thoughtful expression. „Tony, what-", once again he interrupted her. „We're married, right?"

„Yes, I can show you the marriage license...", she answered slightly confused. „And I'm your superior, right?"

„Tony..." Finally, he looked up at her. „It's not allowed to have a relationship with an accessory agent at NCIS. I'm your boss, Zi." Ziva remained silent. It took some time until she finally began talking. „It would not have worked out anyway", she murmured quietly. He shot her a confused glance. „What do you mean?", he asked, his voice dangerously calm. She returned his look and desperately searched for the right words. „I mean, we... we never were a real couple, we never had a date. Now we are married. How should that work? We do not know, if we can stand each other in the long run or if we are even able to have a committed relationship and...", she cut herself off, not capable to stand his disappointed look. „We acted hasty and we were drunk. One should not start a marriage like that", she added after a long pause, filled with silence. „I thought you felt the same."

„That is not, what this is about", Ziva said cagey. Tony took a deep breath. „You're wearing your ring. If you were so sure, that this, us, wouldn't work, then you wouldn't wear it", he responded calmly. Ziva buried her face in her hands. „It is just too much, Tony. This thing with us, my father, our jobs. I do not know what to do."

„You forgot the thing with our tattoos."

„How can I tell that you will not run after the next blonde that comes your way?", she continued without reacting to his comment. „I love you", he answered seriously. „That is what you said yesterday", she whispered. „It's the truth." She turned her head and brushed off a tear that found its way down her cheek. „So, you think that this", she pointed at both of them, „can work?" He nodded smiling. „I'm absolutely convinced of it." She, too, smiled. „Okay", she whispered. „Okay", he repeated and pulled her in his arms.

„Tony?"

„Hm?"

„I love you, too."

He tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her temple.

„We'll be okay."

„I know."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day with packing and talking.

„Ziva?" His partner averted her gaze from the little window and looked at him. „If we want to keep it a secret, Director Shepard won't transfer one of us." Tony's sudden interest to talk about that surprised her. But she hesitated with her answer. „Tony... when I told you what had happened last night, I may have left out a tiny detail..."

„How tiny?", Tony pressed Ziva on. „I applied for new passport." His eyes widened and for seconds, he did nothing but stare at her. „You... you applied for a new passport", he repeated slowly. She nodded. „You mentioned that I would be an American citizen now and that it would only be logical if I owned an American passport. With my real name", she added quietly. „Wow." It didn't really make things easier. „You applied for a new passport. An American passport. And you officially changed your last name to DiNozzo?", he asked. Once again, she only nodded. „As happy as it makes me to know, that you're a DiNozzo now, it does make it harder to hide our marriage." Ziva DiNozzo sounded fantastic. There were no more doubts, that she belonged to him now. „I know", Ziva murmured, lost in thought. „Well, when is that new passport of yours going to arrive?"

„In about three weeks", she answered. „In other words, you have three weeks left to think about a solution, Officer DiNozzo."

„We", she corrected him, „we still have three weeks to think of something, ahava."

„New nickname?"

„Would you rather I'd continued calling you my little hairy butt?", she asked, smirking cheekily. „Depends on the meaning of this one."

„Beloved", she answered. He grinned at her and lent forward to press a short kiss to her cheek. „In this case, my beloved Ziva, I really appreciate it." The Israeli looked at him skeptically. „Please, never ever call me that again."

„Why not?"

„It sounds ridiculous."

„If you think so, sweetcheeks", he responded, grinning broadly. She rolled her eyes at him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. „That tired?", Tony whispered in her ear. „I want to be fit when we arrive at home. We have to repeat our wedding night, after all, because you cannot remember it." He noticed the wolfish grin on her lips. Shortly afterwards her grin faded, and her breathing got calmer. This night, they wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Ziva awoke with a strange feeling. She got up quietly, to let Tony sleep for a little while longer. Standing in her bedroom she admired the sight of Tony, naked, sprawled over the bed and the blanket only covering his legs and half his ass. His tattoo clearly visible.

«Property of Ziva DiNozzo:

Touch and die.»

She grinned involuntarily. He never asked what exactly got tattooed on his body. She let her gaze wander over his body one last time before she left to go to the bathroom.

When she finished her shower, Tony was still sleeping. She decided to go to the living room and check her cell phone for missed calls. Thank God there were none. She checked her laptop for any new emails, but there also weren't any. However, she couldn't remember saving a draft. This draft contained three pictures and a short text and would have been sent to the team, Director Shepard, her father as well as Tony's, her aunt Nettie and few of her cousins, Tony's friends from college and Baltimore and as well as Ducky and Gibbs. When Ziva realized, what exactly the pictures showed, she was grateful that she didn't send the email in her drunken state. The pictures showed Tony and her in front of their hotel. In one photo he was wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and she was pressing a kiss to his cheek. The second pictured showed the two of them kissing and in the last one they were proudly presenting their wedding bands. Ziva smiled at the sight of the pictures. They looked happy.

„Buongiorno, mi amor!"Tony's voice greeted her, and she turned her gaze from the laptop on her lap to look at him. „Boker tov, ahava sheli", she greeted him back, smiling happily. He sat down on the couch next to her. „What's that?"

„This is the email we almost sent to our friends and family and that would have told them, that we got married", Ziva explained calmly. „So, we didn't send it then?"

„No, we didn't. My father would not be pleased to find out that way, that I got married to an American and the fact, that it happened in Vegas and that we were drunk will not make it better." Tony nodded shortly and started playing with the fingers of her right hand. „So those are our...?"

„Wedding pictures, yes", she completed his sentence. „You look stunning." She smiled at him happily. „Toda", she murmured before kissing his cheek. „We should print them and hang them up somewhere", Tony suggested thoughtfully. „We should discuss where we are going to live now, too. As far as I know, are married couples usually living together." Tony's eyes widened in surprise. „I knew there was something else..."

„And your proposition?" He thought about it for a moment. „I think that... we should look for an apartment together." Ziva nodded approvingly. „We can sleep at mine today. My bed is bigger than yours, after all. And... if my boss lets me go home earlier, we could start looking at the weekend", she agreed, grinning happily at her husband. „I think, that's arrangeable", he responded, also grinning widely. „Have you not wondered, what your tattoo says?"

„I almost forgot about that." At the sight of Ziva's dirty grin, he rolled his eyes theatrically. „Tell me." She let her right hand wander down to his lower back. „It says, that you are mine and that anyone who dares to touch you will die." Tony raised an eyebrow. „Is that so?"

„Hm."

„And the exact wording?" She leaned forward, and her lips grazed his ear. „Property of Ziva DiNozzo: Touch and die." A shiver ran down his spine. „I could get used to that", he whispered. „You could, hm?"

„You may have to convince me a little."

„Oh, do I?" He simply nodded. Her dark eyes darted from his lips to his eyes and back. „In this case, I will have to convince you", she murmured against his lips, before she kissed him properly.

 _~ la fin ~_


End file.
